Richard Brake
Richard Colin Brake (ur. 30 listopada 1964 r. w Ystrad Mynach) – amerykański aktor walijskiego pochodzenia. Życiorys Urodził się w Ystrad Mynach w hrabstwie miejskim Caerphilly w południowej Walii. W 1967 roku przeprowadził się wraz z rodziną do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Jest absolwentem uczelni wyższej Western Reserve Academy, zlokalizowanej w Hudson w stanie Ohio. Aktorstwa uczył się w Nowym Jorku, pod okiem Beatrice Straight. Debiutował gościnną rolą w serialu komediowym Jeeves and Wooster w 1993 roku. Wkrótce potem pojawił się w horrorze science-fiction Maszyna śmierci (Death Machine, 1994), gdzie partnerował Bradowi Dourifowi, a także w filmie akcji Tajna przesyłka (Subterfuge, 1996), w którym grał Pierce'a Tencila, antybohatera i przeciwnika byłego komandosa (Matt McColm). W dramacie Wzgórze nadziei (Cold Mountain, 2003) wcielił się w postać Nyma, lidera grupy niebezpiecznych furażerów. Przełom w karierze Brake'a przyszedł w roku 2005, gdy w kinach zadebiutował przebój Christophera Nolana Batman: Początek (Batman Begins). Aktor zagrał kluczowego dla historii antagonistę, Joe Chilla, który z zimną krwią morduje rodziców Bruce’a Wayne’a. W europejsko-amerykańskiej koprodukcji Doom (2005) wystąpił jako kapral Dean Portman. Pojawił się następnie w filmach Czarna Dalia (The Black Dahlia, 2006), Hannibal. Po drugiej stronie maski (Hannibal Rising, 2007) oraz Halloween II (2009). W popularnym serialu HBO Gra o tron (Game of Thrones) pojawił się jako Władca białych wędrowców (2014−'15). Amerykański reżyser i muzyk heavy-metalowy Rob Zombie obsadził go w roli Doom-Heada w horrorze 31 (2016). Doom-Head to elitarny płatny zabójca, wyjątkowo bezwzględny dla swoich ofiar. Kreacja Brake w tym filmie zebrała pozytywne recenzjeNowicki, Albert (2016-09-18). "'IN HELL EVERYBODY LOVES POPCORN'. ('31', 2016)". hisnameisdeath.com. 2016-09-18.Owen, Luke (2016-08-28). "Horror Channel FrightFest 2016 Review − 31 (2016)". flickeringmyth.com. 2016-09-18.Keogh, Joey (2016-08-31). "Frightfest 2016 Review: Rob Zombie’s 31". wickedhorror.com. 2016-09-18.. Ma dwoje synów ze związku z byłą żoną. Wybrana filmografia * 1994: Maszyna śmierci (Death Machine) jako Scott Ridley * 1996: Virtual Terror jako Steve Baker * 1996: Tajna przesyłka (Subterfuge) jako Pierce Tencil * 1997: Deus Volt jako biskup Von Match * 2003: Wzgórze nadziei (Cold Mountain) jako Nym * 2005: Batman: Początek (Batman Begins) jako Joe Chill * 2005: Doom jako kapral Dean Portman * 2006: Czarna Dalia (The Black Dahlia) jako Bobby DeWitt * 2007: Hannibal. Po drugiej stronie maski (Hannibal Rising) jako Enrikas Dortlich * 2009: Halloween II jako Gary Scott * 2011: Woda dla słoni (Water for Elephants) jako Grady * 2013: Thor: Mroczny świat (Thor: The Dark World) jako kapitan einherjerów * 2014−2015: Gra o tron (Game of Thrones) jako Nocny Król * 2015: Tajne służby (Kingsman: The Secret Service) jako mężczyzna prowadzący przesłuchanie * 2015: Agentka (Spy) jako Solsa Dudaev * 2015: The Chameleon jako detektyw Brady * 2016: 31 jako Doom-Head Nagrody i wyróżnienia * 2016, British Independent Film Festival: ** nominacja do nagrody British Independent Film Festival w kategorii najlepszy aktor drugoplanowy (za występ w filmie The Chameleon)"Richard Brake − Awards". imdb.com. 2016-09-18. * 2016, Fright Meter Awards: ** nominacja do nagrody Fright Meter w kategorii najlepszy aktor drugoplanowy (za występ w filmie 31)"31 (2016) − Awards". imdb.com. 2017-01-29. de:Richard Brake en:Richard Brake fr:Richard Brake ru:Ричард Брейк Kategoria:Obsada i twórcy